Supernanny: The Theory of Time/Transcript
Going back in time Nicole: "Well, it looks like we have cleared 6 worlds so far. There are 8 worlds, we can't go to the other two unless we beat all the periods. Let's go in time!" the Otter pulls out a time machine behind her back Sophie the Otter: "Time to go back in time in 1861!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Where?" Sophie the Otter: "The American Civil War." four run to the time machine and Nicole pushes a button and disappear The American Civil War time machine appears in 1861 Sophie the Otter: "At last, we are in the desired destination." Nicole: "Here's a few warnings, don't come near any soldier, Confederate, Union, nobody, you can risk passing on diseases to them they have very little protection against, most soldiers died from disease, a smallpox outbreak could wipe both populations of the Confederate and Union states out and worse, wipe out today's America." Stefanie Cortez ???: "HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!" Boss Battle Catherine: Expelliarmus! Stefanie's Endgame Maryland train collision Meghann Qixxel Boss Battle Catherine: Expecto Patronus! Meghann's endgame Dupont Plaza Hotel arson Sophie: "Look, the DuPont Plaza Hotel's on fire!" Imogen Panizza Boss Battle Imogen's defeat Moore Tornado time machine appears in a field Moore, Oklahoma Plankton: "So, this is Moore, OK." series of supercell thunderstorms rumble closer Nicole: "Storms are brewing!" Sophie the Otter: (nervously) "Be prepared, y'all! Because I am turning afraid!" four run out of the time machine thunderstorms rumble even closer Catherine the Spellcaster: "More trouble is on the way!" flashes sirens start to wail as a herd of buffalo is running away from the storm Sophie: "AHHHH! THUNDER, LIGHTNING! THEY ARE MY BIGGEST FEARS! THEY ARE HAPPENING NOW!" the Otter begins to shake in fear nervously Nicole: "I know that you are afraid of storms, but you should calm down." Amy and May Olynick ???: "Halt! Who is given permission to go there?" Plankton: "We do!" and Chad are tied around a tree near a few Rabid Squirrels Double Trouble Boss Battle Amy: "Well, this is the beginning of a battle, eh? The tornado's gonna knock down the tree and kill Chad and mummy!" Nicole: "I do not know about that, Amy and May." Amy and May: "Come play with us, heros, forever and ever and ever and ever." Catherine: I don't think so! Expelliarmus! Endgame for Amy and May Amy: "We thought that the tornado is gonna kill mommy and Chad, but it missed! We got defeated, too! More revenge for next time will be dealt!" and May disappear into evanescence Rescuing Miriam and Chad Catherine: "Lightning coming far and near, make the ropes disappear!" ropes tying Miriam and Chad disappear Chad: "I am so happy you rescued us!" Nicole: "Just to have extra company, Chad, take this Mario doll!" takes the Mario plush doll out of Nicole's hand politely Miriam: "Nicole, I appreciate you and the rest of your gang saving us. We thank you." Hurricane Hugo time machine appears in an area in South Carolina under a dark sky with strong wind blowing Nicole: "Hmm, this must be 1989, where Hurricane Hugo bombarded the area." [The wind becomes stronger and the heroes leave the machine while the PB&J Otter ''song, ''Hope Will Carry Us Through ''plays in the background] Catherine the Spellcaster: "It sounds like a hurricane is blowing!" rumbles Plankton: "I'm cold!" wraps her arm around Plankton and pats him on the back Plankton: (in a husky voice) "Thanks!" Nicole: "Let's go!" rumbles louder Plankton: "I'm even colder!" pats Plankton on the back again Plankton: "Thank you!" [ A raindrop falls on Nicole's head] Catherine the Spellcaster: "Look! There's the Lincoln High School! That's where the people are taking shelter from the storm!" Nicole: "I see!" four run into the entrance of the high school Catherine: "We'd better teleport in there fast. MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" Magic Crystal allows itself to teleport along with the heroes to the highschool's gym Plankton: "Where are we now?" Nicole: "We are in the highschool gym." Catherine: "We should be safe there." Christine kidnaps Willow's relatives Christine: "Gotcha, you fucking pieces of shit!" Avril: "Please let us go!" Christine: "Just shut up!" Marge: "Is this what your father would want for you?" Willow: "Christine, you'd better not hurt them," Christine: "Shut the hell up!" Mindy: "What you are doing would not make your father happy." Christine: "This shouldn't have happen if daddy sticked around!" Alberto: "I don't understand why you've changed so much." Christine Moranis Catherine the Spellcaster: "Well, we payed up our hard work." lights in the school go pitch black Plankton: "Yikes! I can't see a thing!" heroes leave the building and the hurricane itself gradually grows stronger Christine: "HALT! I STRIKE AGAIN, FOOLS!" Nicole: "Christine?" The Battle gathers her negative, angry energy and transforms into a gigantic fire-breathing dragon Nicole: "OMG!" fire-breathing dragon breathes fire at the heroes Plankton: "Battle on!" Catherine: "Christine, please! This isn't you! This is not the proper way to grieve for the person you loved! Think about it, have you ever stopped to think about all of the happy memories of your dad? I, on the other hand, never even knew my parents personally. They were killed by a mysterious evil wizard when I was a baby." The Defeat of Christine Christine: (breaks down in tears) "Yes, I do miss daddy...I was both sad and angry when he left me...he promised he'd be there to see me in my school play..." Catherine: "Instead of thinking about the bad times, just think about the good and happy memories you had with him..." Christine: "You're right..." dark and negative energy leaves her Christine: "Mom, Aunty Marge...I'm sorry for what I did." and Christine hug Great Blizzard of '88 time machine stops at New York Sophie: "Where are we now?" Plankton: "We're in New York." Nicole: "It is getting chilly, to say the least." Dominic Lucini Boss Battle Dominic: "I'd better beat you jerks until you are dead!" Dominic's Endgame Pear Harbor Attacks Edgar and Joseph Torrez ???: "Now slow down there, fools!" American Legion Oliver Lake ???: "HALT! YOU AIN'T WANDERING ANYWHERE!" Quinn, and Jeff are tied around a pole near a few angry bulldogs Jeff: "Mummy, I'm scared..." Oliver: "SHUT UP, JEFF!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Who are you?" The Boss Battle Oliver: "I got a few tricks up my sleeve." transforms into a large, yellow griffin Nicole: "He became a griffin!" Catherine: Well, I can fight fire with fire! transforms into a large, golden eagle and flies after Griffin-Oliver Oliver's Endgame reverts from his griffin form and returns to normal Oliver: "Fools, how dare you stop me?" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Well, you are a vile villain. Didn't you already learn your lesson, Oliver? If you don't send your parents and your brother free, risk being transformed into a greasy, grubby snail!" Oliver: "A snail?!? Gross!" Sophie the Otter: "You better release your family before she transforms you into that creature!" September 11th Attacks time machine appears at NYC Catherine the Spellcaster: "Where are we?" Nicole: "This would be New York City, on September 11, 2001." Plankton: "Look! It's the World Trade Center!" few planes zoom by towards the building Plankton: "Oh, no! We better hurry before it's too late! We have to stop the havoc!" screaming start driving away see the plane crash into the World Trade Center four gasp Nicole: "Oh, My God!" scream in terror Army Aviation Brahm and Treat Jennings ???: "HALT! WE WANNA HAVE A DOGFIGHT ON THE GROUND!" Golden Seal of Question Chantelle: "You fools think you can stop me?!" Catherine: "Golden Seal of Question!" gets trapped in a golden seal of question Chantelle: "LET ME GO!!!" Catherine: "The seal of question will hold you unless you truthfully answer the question. Where are your parents and your siblings?" Chantelle: "They're in the period...of dinosaurs." Catherine: "OK, that is correct." Game Over Screen time machine returns to the present in Chantelle's lair, the four get ejected from the device (Only when the player is in a time period) and it explodes Plankton: "Not the time machine!" grabs the four and places them in a cage hanging from the ceiling Nicole: "We have failed to beat Chantelle and her minions!" Catherine: "At least we are in the present!" breaks the cage with a crystal mallet. However, they land in a cannon Chantelle: "Time..." Announcer: "3....2....1...." cannon shoots the foursome out of the lair to downtown, Nicole screaming in horror Catherine: "Awww, man! What a bummer!" Freeing the McGregor Family and Timeout for Chantelle Nicole: "Let's deposit Chantelle into one of her minions...the mad Naughty Swivel." deposits Chantelle to the mad Naughty Swivel which returns to its original state Julie: "You are here for wreaking havoc across Supernannya as well as several time periods and attempting to attack our heroes. Like I said for 16 minutes. And don't move." Chantelle: "All of you are fucking jerks." Catherine the Spellcaster: "You failed to beat us! Oh, and just to make sure you don't get up from that Swivel before your time is up...Petrificus Totalus!" the Spellcaster casts an immobilizing spell on Chantelle Chantelle: "You fool! What have you done to me?!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Don't worry. It'll wear off when you must apologize to your mother as soon as your 16 minutes are up..." Funny Four Band Performance Nicole: "I will round up the hostages so we can perform our song to celebrate the defeat of Chantelle McGregor, Joshua Juritin, and their minions." Catherine the Spellcaster: "That is perfect!" hours later, the Funny Four has rounded up all of the hostages that were rescued in the gang and start performing their song "Wicked Chantelle" near the SNFW headquarters, as the end credits roll '''After the song ended:' Peter: "Here is a special present, it's very special because you are famous." [The gang opens up a present to reveal 4 coupons for a trip to Hollywood and be the first 4 contestants on the game show, The Price is Right] Catherine: "Fabulous!" Nicole: "Wow, the first present is very huge." Sophie the Otter: "Well, what do you know? We are the first 4 contestants on the game show, The Price is Right's episode producing this week!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts